Szörnyű igazság
by KyriaEternal
Summary: Hét év reménytelen vágyakozás, három csepp Veritaserum, két makacs szív és egy ... mi? ... sárkány! SS/HG one-shot. Kissé AU történet, és nem csak azért, mert Piton túlélte a háborút.


A/N: Csak a szokásos. A jogok JKR-t illetik, csak a "plot" az enyém.

Itt szeretnék meleg szívvel tisztelegni Etti és Ninell előtt, akik brilliáns kihívása nélkül ez a kis szösszenet nem jöhetett volna létre.

**Szörnyű igazság**

1.

Hermione Granger kitartóan kapaszkodott felfelé a töredezett kőlépcsőn, útját nem világította be más, mint a pálcája hegyén pislákoló Lumos. A Roxfort mélye feketén ásított körülötte és hideg huzatot lehelt. Bár átizzadt pulóvere kellemetlenül a hátához tapadt, a lány mégis elégedetten mosolygott. Kopott gramofont cipelt a bal hóna alatt. Több mint egy órába telt, mire ráakadt az ósdi masinára az egyik elfeledett raktárban, de minden perc megérte. Az elsősök másnapi óráján ez a gramofon és egy MP3– as lejátszó kiválóan fogja szemléltetni a mugli világ észvesztő fejlődését.

Hermione nagyot fújt, amikor végre a pinceszint folyosójának kopott szőnyegére lépett. A falikarok sárgás fénye feleslegessé tette a világító varázst. Egy csendesen elmormogott Nox után farmerja farzsebébe csúsztatta a pálcáját és két kézzel ragadta meg a gramofont. Céltudatos léptekkel nekivágott a hátralevő emeleteknek.

Még be sem fordult a következő sarkon, már hallotta a hangokat. Ahogy léptei egyre közelebb vitték a bájitaltan teremhez, a szavak is kivehetővé váltak.

– … de Granger professzor azt mondta….. – dadogta egy rémült gyerekhang.

– Nem érdekel mit mondott az a tudálékos banya! – Perselus Piton hangja vágott, mint egy jeges penge. – A tanári hivatás szégyene, hogy egyáltalán katedrát kapott! Ami pedig magát illeti, húsz pont levonás a Hollóháttól az elviselhetetlen szemtelensége miatt, Mr. Sheridan!

– … de McGalagony Igazgatónő is megengedte ….

– Tudja mit, legyen inkább negyven pont! És most munkára! Elegem van magukból.

Amikor Hermione elhaladt a csukott ajtó előtt, már csend volt odabent. A lány nem lassított, csak szomorú pillantást vetett a szúette tölgyfára. Mély csalódottság töltötte el.

Hét év telt el Voldemort bukása óta, és a Varázsvilág kitörő boldogsággal ölelte keblére a rég várt békét, de a Roxfort pincéiben mintha megállt volna az idő. Itt nyoma sem volt a külvilág felszabadult, napfényes gondtalanságának. Hermione esküdni mert volna, hogy a háború után az összes dementor itt lelt menedékre, kiszipolyozva minden melegséget azoknak a szerencsétleneknek a szívéből, akiknek erre akadt dolguk. A lány önkéntelenül megborzongott. Jól tudta, hogy az igazság sokkal szomorúbb és félelmetesebb ennél. Nem dementorok teszik elviselhetetlenné a pincéket, hanem egy ember. Egy hollóhajú férfi, aki még mindig vaskézzel és terrorral uralja rideg és sötét birodalmát.

Hermione elérte a csigalépcsőt és szapora léptekkel felfelé indult. Vacsora előtt vár még rá egy tucat ötödikes mardekáros és hollóhátas mugliismeret dolgozat, amely nem fogja kijavítani önmagát. Nem ér rá hiábavalóságokon törni a fejét. Egy pillanatra megtorpant. Valóban hiábavaló lenne? Ő, Hermione Granger, mindentudó griffendéles, a M.A.J.O.M. szülőanyja, mikor ítélt hiábavalónak valamit? Valóban ő is – mint mindenki más – végleg leírta volna azt a félelmetesen nagyhatalmú, zseniális és rettenthetetlen férfit, csak azért, mert említett férfi igazságtalan, sértődékeny és kicsinyes? Számtalan megalázó inzultus és titokban ejtett könny után Hermione esze azt súgta, a válasz igen. De a szíve .. nos a szíve valami egészen mást súgott.

2.

Jó két órával és mindössze öt dolgozattal később Hermione fáradtan masszírozta égő szemeit. Személyes laborja egyik munkaasztalánál ült, a falat elborító polcrendszer tövében. Körülötte szerteszórt pergamenlapok kunkorodtak, jobb könyökéhez veszélyesen közel félig teli teásbögre csücsült. Az asztalt egyetlen füstös üvegű petróleumlámpa világította meg. Fénye megcsillant a polcokon szigorú ABC rendben sorakozó bájitalos fiolákon. Hermione kivételesen nem az irodájában dolgozott, hanem személyes laborjában. Felügyelnie kellett a takaréklángon fortyogó üstöt, amely egy másik munkaasztalon eregette illatos gőzét, és amelynek tartalma várhatóan el fogja űzni kínzó rémálmait. Legalábbis néhány éjszakára.

Az álom bájital. A kis, zsúfolt labor létezésének egyik oka. Hermione magának főzte a szert, amióta Madam Pomfrey kényszeredett grimasszal visszautasította, hogy újabb adaggal lássa el. Hogy miért kell magának kotyvasztania, amikor Európa egyik legjobb bájitalmesterével él egy fedél alatt, abba most nem kívánt belegondolni. Abba meg különösen nem, hogy a Szellemtanyán, a Végső Csata éjszakáján történtek miért oly gyakori szereplői rémálmainak.

Hermione az órájára pillantott. Még ötven perc. Vacsorára kész is lesz a főzet. Talán néhány újabb dolgozattal is végez addigra. Hatalmasat ásított, majd újra megragadta vörös tintába mártott tollát.

A toll rögtön ki is hullott riadtan összeránduló ujjai közül, ahogy a labor ajtaja kivágódott és hatalmas csattanással a falnak csapódott. A fiolák hangos csörrenéssel összeverődtek. Egy egyszerű V betűvel jelölt üvegcsén vékony repedés futott végig.

Hermione keze már félúton járt a pálcája felé, amikor lobogó fekete talárjában Perselus Piton beviharzott a helyiségbe.

A férfi két hatalmas lépéssel Hermione asztala előtt termett, és egy gyűrött pergamendarabot tartott a lány orra elé. Ökle oly közel járt az arcához, hogy Hermione önkéntelenül hátrahőkölt.

– Mi akar ez lenni? – sziszegte Piton fojtott hangon.

Hermione mély lélegzetet vett, és halkan megszólalt:

– Önnek is jó napot, professzor. Nem is hallottam, hogy kopogott. Bizonyára nagyon elmerültem…

– Ne szájaljon velem Granger, mert megbánja! – csattant fel Piton. – Azt kérdeztem…

– Professzor.

– Mi?

– A megszólításom Granger professzor. Immár három éve. Bár úgy tűnik, Ön még nem hallott róla.

Piton mély, artikulátlan hangot hallatott, és egyszerűen nem jött szó a szájára. Holtsápadt, acsargó arcára pillantva Hermione ráébredt, hogy valódi dührohamot lát. Ez óvatosságra intette. Nem akarta megtapasztalni milyen az, amikor egy felingerelt ex– Halálfaló megátkozza.

Finoman köhintett, és megérintette a Piton markában görcsösen szorongatott pergament.

– Ezt nekem hozta? – kérdezte.

A férfi nem felelt, csak az asztalra dobta a papírt. Felegyenesedett és karba fonta a karjait. Mintha attól félt volna, hogy különben meg találja fojtani a lányt.

Hermione felemelte és gondosan kisimította a gyűrött fecnit. Egy feljegyzés volt, a saját kézírásával. Büntető munka elrendelése egy ötödikes mardekáros fiúnak, Elias Scornnak. Ó, hát erről van szó. Gondolhatta volna.

– Megmagyarázná végre, Miss Granger, hogy mi ez? – kérdezte Piton erőltetett, és teljességgel hamis udvariassággal.

Hermione fáradtan végigsimított a homlokán, és mélyet sóhajtva felelte:

– Nem mintha Önre tartozna, professzor, de Mr. Scorn szándékosan elmulasztotta elkészíteni a heti dolgozatát, és ….

– Akkor adjon neki trollt az órai teljesítményére! De büntető munkával sújtani egyik diákomat csak azért, mert a fiú nem vesztegette az idejét egy halom szamár kérdésre, egyszerűen felháborító!

– Én nem minősítem az Ön tanmenetét, professzor. Kérem, hogy Ön se szapulja az enyémet! – fortyant fel Hermione, majd csendesebben folytatta – Különben sem a dolgozat a lényeg. Mr. Scorn olyan véleménynek adott hangot a mugli társadalommal kapcsolatban, amelyet hét éve próbálunk kigyomlálni az új nemzedékből.

– Mindenkinek joga van a véleményéhez. – vont vállat Piton. Aztán elvigyorodott. – Miért ilyen finnyás, Granger? Talán érintve érzi magát?

Hermione hang nélkül meredt a férfira. Piton nyilván értesült róla, milyen kifejezéssel illette a fiú a muglikat és a mugli születésűeket, arcáról mégsem sugárzott más, mint gőg, meg valami kihívó, gyerekes gonoszság. Abban a pillanatban tizennégy év lassú cseppjeivel betelt a pohár. Hermione hirtelen megunta, hogy némán nyelje a könnyeit, hogy újra és újra megbocsássa a férfi sértéseit, hogy újabb és újabb mentségeket fabrikáljon neki. A szíve kezdett egyetérteni az eszével.

– Tizenegy éves korom óta nem vagyok finnyás, professzor. – suttogta és az ajkába harapott – Nem vagyok Lily Evans.

Piton hátrahőkölt, mint akit megütöttek. Mélységesen döbbent – sértett? – pillantást vetett Hermionéra és kirohant a laborból.

Az ajtó visszhangzó döndülését ismét üvegek csörrenése kísérte. A V betűs, törött fiola tartalma lassan szivárogni kezdett. Az elkövetkező háromnegyed órában a víztiszta, szagtalan folyadék három cseppje elérte a polc szélét, és a sors iránti teljes közönnyel Hermione teájába hullott.

3.

Hermione remélte, hogy békében költheti el a vacsoráját, de nem volt olyan szerencséje. Éppen mézet csorgatott vajas kalácsára a hosszú tanári asztalnál, amikor látótere szélén jókora fekete folt tűnt fel. Némán felnyögött. Hirtelen elment az étvágya, és nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Finom mozdulattal tányérjára helyezte a kalácsot, és halkan elnézést kért Minervától. Mire felállt, hogy távozzon, Piton professzor odaért hozzájuk.

A férfi lenézett Hermione érintetlen vacsorájára és az arca elsötétült. A lány mintha egy villanásnyi csalódottságot látott volna rajta, de aztán a szénfekete szempár megtelt a megszokott gúnyos megvetéssel.

– Nocsak. A hős griffendéles. Csak nem menekül előlem, Miss Granger?

– De igen. – bukott ki a lányból az igazság. Kezét önkéntelenül a szája elé kapta, és olyan rémülten pislogott fel a férfira, hogy Piton dühösen rávakkantott.

– Mit bámul, Granger? Talán mumust látott?

Hermione egész testében remegni kezdett. Valami nagyon nagy baj van. El akart futni, de a kérdés nem engedte. A kérdés, amelynek megválaszolására ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett. Veritaserum. Hogy az ördögbe…?

– I..igen – nyöszörögte, szájára szorított tenyere mögül.

Piton szeme elkerekedett egy cseppet. Megértette mi történik. Éles, kutató pillantással végigmérte Hermionét, és megszólalt:

– Én vagyok a mumusa, Miss Granger? Nos, üdvözlöm a Longbottomhoz hasonló idióták táborában! – kárörvendő, de valamiért nagyon sápadt arca lassan közelebb hajolt – Mondja csak professzor, mivel rémítem halálra magát? Talán megbuktatom?

– Meghal – suttogta Hermione akarata ellenére.

Ez, úgy tűnt, meghökkentette a férfit. Egy hosszú pillanatig összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte Hermione könyörgő arcát, de persze nem kegyelmezett. Halkan megkérdezte:

– És miért olyan szörnyű az?

Hermione nem kapott levegőt. Fojtogató nyomás ült a mellkasán. Bele lehet halni egy kérdésbe? Nem. Pedig jobb lenne belehalni, mint felelni rá. De nem volt választása. Nem volt menekvés.

– Nos? – förmedt rá a férfi türelmetlenül – Az elviselhetetlenül tudálékos Granger nem tud válaszolni egy ilyen egyszerű kérdésre sem? Miért?

– Mert szeretem.

Egy pillanatig dermedt csend volt, aztán Pitonból kirobbant a nevetés.

Volt idő, nem is olyan rég, amikor Hermione semmire sem vágyott jobban, minthogy hallja Perselus Pitont nevetni. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy semmi sem fog annyira fájni, mint amikor hallja Perselus Pitont nevetni.

Ahogy az első könnycsepp végig araszolt az arcán, végre úgy érezte, meg tud mozdulni. Elszaladt.

Minerva McGalagony sápadtan meredt a bájitalmesterre. Az egész jelenet olyan szörnyű volt, hogy még dühös sem tudott lenni.

– Mit tettél Perselus? – kérdezte halálra váltan.

– Amit kellett. – mormolta a férfi fakó hangon. Ellazította ökölbe szorult kezeit, sarkon fordult és elhagyta a termet.

4.

Tiszta, csillagfényes éjszaka borult a világra. Tíz óra is elmúlt, a telihold tányérja már fele útját bejárta az égen. Sápadt fénye alatt hosszú árnyékokat vetettek a Tiltott Rengeteg fái. Az erdő mélyén apró alak botorkált, lassan távolodva a Roxfort fényeitől.

Hermione csak ment, amerre a lába vitte. Nem törődött a sötétséggel, az alattomos gyökerekkel, az éjszaka hidegével. Nem érdekelte, hogy bólintérekkel vagy akromantulákkal találkozhat. Elvégre mik voltak ezek a szörnyetegek ahhoz képest, amit maga mögött hagyott?

Végül egy árok partjára érkezett. A talaj még egyenetlenebbé vált, és sziklák dugták elő kopasz fejüket a földből. Hermione nagyot sóhajtva leült egy jókora, simára kopott kőre. Nem is érezte a farmerját átáztató hideg harmatot. Még mindig a vacsora közben történtek hatása alatt ált, de legalább már tudott gondolkodni.

Perselus Piton kegyetlensége túlment minden határon. Gátlástalanul kihasználta Hermione kiszolgáltatottságát, hogy megalázhassa mindenki előtt, és kielégíthesse kicsinyes bosszúvágyát. A lány el sem tudta képzelni mivel érdemelt ki ilyen mélységes gyűlöletet.

Hogy is lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy éppen ebbe a gazemberbe szeretett bele?

Mert beleszeretett, ezt nem tagadhatta tovább. Valamikor, az elmúlt csaknem másfél évtized alatt a férfi észrevétlenül utat talált Hermione szívébe. Hogy milyen régen történt, arra gondolni sem mert. De a tény, hogy Hermione mumusa a Szellemtanya poros padlóján saját vérében fuldokló Piton alakját vette fel, arra utalt, hogy nem tegnap történt.

A lány remegő kézzel megtörölte könnyes arcát. Már megint sír. Pedig nincs értelme. Élete szerelme mindig is utálni fogja. Egy ideje már tisztában volt ezzel, de attól még nem fájt kevésbé. Igazság szerint annyira fájt, hogy Hermione fejében megfordult a felmondás gondolata.

Bár Hermione imádott tanítani, és amióta a szülei nem tudták, hogy van egy lányuk, a Roxfort valódi otthonává vált, most első ízben úgy érezte: nem tud itt maradni tovább. Keserű kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Ha felmondana, és örökre eltűnne, életében először örömet tudna szerezni a férfinak, akit szeret.

Mintha zűrzavaros érzései szülték volna, pislákoló, fehér fény tűnt fel a fák között, és Hermione döbbent tekintete előtt megjelent Perselus Piton.

A férfi nem vette észre a csendben kuporgó lányt. Lassan, lehajtott fejjel lépegetett, magasra tartott pálcája fényénél a talajt vizsgálgatta. Vastag utazó köpenybe burkolózott, bal kezében ezüst pengéjű kést tartott, karján vesszőkosár himbálózott. Nyilvánvalóan bájital hozzávalókat gyűjtött.

A férfi annyira elmerült a kutatásban, hogy három méterre sem járt, mire észrevette Hermionét. Egy pillanatra némán, kifejezéstelen arccal meredt a lányra. Aztán egyet pislogott és odalépett hozzá. Kosarát a földre tette és lerázta válláról nehéz köpenyét.

– Mit művel maga ostoba teremtés? Halálra akar fagyni? – dünnyögte mogorván, miközben a vastag, meleg anyagot a lány válla köré terítette.

Hermione hang nélkül nézett fel rá. Könnyes arca láttán Piton elfordította a tekintetét és megköszörülte a torkát. Kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett közéjük, de a férfi nem mozdult, hogy tovább menjen.

Hermione nem érzett késztetést arra, hogy megszólaljon. Önkéntelenül mélyebbre fúrta magát Piton köpenyébe. A magas gallér az arcához simult. Milyen finom az illata. Üstök füstje, gyógynövények, és valami egyedülállóan … Piton.

A bájitalmester arca egyre komorabbá vált, pálcája halvány fénye mély árnyékkal emelte ki a homlokán elmélyülő redőt. Végül megszólalt:

– Nézze, Miss Granger, én….

Elhallgatott és hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Egy pillanattal később Hermione is meghallotta a fák recsegését. Nehéz, dübörgő léptek és egyre erősödő ropogás hallatszott. Határozottan közeledett feléjük.

– Kentaurok? – kérdezte Hermione. Lecsúszott a kőről és bizonytalanul lábra állt.

Piton csak a fejét rázta. Csuklója egy mozdulatára és egy hangtalan varázsigére a pálcája fénye kihunyt. A férfi a fenyegető hangzavar felé fordult, teste óvatosan követte a lárma lassú vonulását. Bár csaknem teljes sötétségbe burkolóztak, és Piton hátat fordított neki, Hermione észrevette, hogy a férfi minden pillanatban közé és az ismeretlen veszély közé helyezkedik.

Most már rengett alattuk a föld. Hermione is előhúzta a pálcáját. A kidőlő fák recsegésén túl, mély, gurgulázó morgás és valami furcsa suhogás ütötte meg a fülüket. Nem telt el fél perc sem, és irdatlan, sötét alak rajzolódott ki a holdfényben. A Trimágus Tusa óta Hermione álmában is felismerte volna. Egy sárkány.

5.

Az óriási hüllő dübörgő léptekkel közeledett. Hatalmas, félig kitárt szárnyai fákat és bokrokat taroltak le. Kénkőszagú lehelete és a pikkelyein vörösen csillanó holdfény elárulta kilétét. Egy kínai gömbláng sárkány volt.

– Merlin nevére! – lehelte Hermione Piton hátának – Hogy kerül ez ide?

– Hagrid! Az az idióta ökör! – vicsorogta a férfi alig hallhatóan. Csak úgy sütött belőle a harag. Egy pillanat múlva hátranyúlt a sötétbe, és tévedhetetlen biztonsággal megragadta Hermione kezét. – Miss Granger, nem hagyhatjuk szabadon kószálni ezt a dögöt. Ne tegyen semmi …. griffendéleset. Majd én megfékezem.

Nem kellett volna beszélniük. Ennyi is elég volt, hogy a bestia meghallja őket. Hatalmas feje feléjük fordult és a levegőbe szimatolt. Hermione világosan látta a hegyes orrából előkunkorodó füstpamacsot.

A sárkány rájuk vicsorgott, vörös nyelve előkunkorodott kitátott szájából. A torka mélyén fellobbanó izzás elég volt, hogy bevilágítsa a tisztást. Hangos szisszenéssel tele szívta a tüdejét levegővel, hogy elhamvassza őket.

– Protego Horribilis!

Piton még csak nem is kiáltott. Halkan elsuttogott bűbája nyomán halványan derengő pajzs burkolta be őket.

A sárkány támadott. A szájából előrobbanó tűz szörnyűbb volt, mint amit Hermione valaha látott, beleértve a Szükség Szobájában anno tomboló Táltostüzet is. A hőség elviselhetetlen volt, még a levegő is lángolt körülöttük. A tűzcsóva a pajzsnak csapódott. Piton egy fél lépést hátra tántorodott, neki Hermionénak. Aztán megvetette a lábát és fenntartotta a védelmező bűbájt. Majd olyat tett, amit Hermione még sosem látott.

Piton pálcátlan bal keze felemelkedett és a sárkányra mutatott.

– Locomotor Mortis! Petrificus Totalus! – morogta. A sárkány megdermedt, a lángvihar kihunyt. A halálos veszély ellenére Hermione tátott szájjal bámult. Örökké tudásszomjas agya mohón itta be a látványt. El sem hitte, hogy valaki képes lehet ilyesmire. Egy időben fenntartani egy Protego Horribilis szintű bűbájt és pálca nélkül átkozni….

Nem volt túl sok ideje töprengeni, mert a sárkány saját mágiája kezdte megtörni a bénító átkot. A szörnyeteg horgas karmai a földbe vájtak, és izmos lábai apránként megmozdították a testét. Lerázva magáról a bénulás bilincseit, fenyegetően kitárta a szárnyait, és előre lendült.

Piton térde megroggyant, a pajzs kékes ragyogása elhalványult. Hermione sejtette milyen sokat kivett belőle az iménti mutatvány. Megérezve a férfi pillanatnyi tehetetlenségét, gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett. Egyetlen ügyetlen, csosszanó lépéssel megkerülte Pitont, és a támadó sárkány útjába állt.

Hermione gyomra a térdébe zuhant, ahogy a gonoszul villogó pokolvörös szemek rászegeződtek. Griffendéles vakmerősége minden morzsájára szüksége volt, hogy felemelje a pálcáját és elmotyogjon egy Sectumsemprát.

A sárkány orrán hosszú, mély vágások jelentek meg. A szörnyeteg hátrakapta a fejét, ahogy vére végigpatakzott a pofáján. Ingerült mordulással kitátotta szája izzó katlanát, hogy újabb tűzcsóvával végezzen az idegesítő emberkékkel.

Hermione megdermedt. Meg akarta idézni saját pajzsát, de tudta, hogy az korántsem lesz elég erős. Nem lévén más választása, kétségbeesetten szóra nyitotta a száját. Ekkor hátulról erős kar fonódott rá, és egy kemény mellkasnak préselte. Piton mély hangja mordult a fülébe:

– Meg akar halni, Granger?

A következő pillanatban Hermione a levegőben volt. A sárkánytűz a talpa alatt süvöltött el, megperzselve teniszcipőjét. Olyan gyorsan emelkedtek, hogy a lányra rátört a hányinger. Egy pillanatra azt sem tudta hol van, aztán felfogta, hogy repülnek. Piton nem volt más, mint szürke– fekete füstgomoly. Látszólagos anyagtalansága ellenére a lány továbbra is érezte a szoros ölelést, amellyel a férfi magához szorította.

Hát így repülnek a Halálfalók. Így repült Lord Voldemort. Hermionéban felrémlett a háború, a régi halálfélelem, mely még mindig kísértett rémálmaiban. Remegni kezdett. A füstgomolyból homályos arc bontakozott ki mellette.

– Ne félj. Tartalak. – mormolta a fülébe a mély hang. Aztán Piton arca újra füstté vált, és a sötét gomolygás még jobban beburkolta a lányt.

Már nem volt olyan sötét az éj körülöttük. A sárkány tűzcsóvái lángra lobbantották az aljnövényzetet és a környező fákat, az éledő erdőtűz ropogva terjedt szét. A sárgásan lobogó lángok bevilágították az éjszakát, és a sárkány észrevette a két embert. Hatalmas lendülettel, üvöltve a levegőbe emelkedett. A szárnyai által kavart vihar tovább szította az erdőtüzet.

Ennek fele sem tréfa, rémlett fel halványan Hermione agyában. Piton is erre a következtetésre juthatott, mert a lány hallotta, ahogy halkan azt motyogja:

– Sajnálom. Avada Kedavra!

A füstből, amely az ex– Halálfaló volt, zöld fénycsóva csapott ki. A legszörnyűbb, Főbenjáró Átok telibe találta a sárkány oldalát. A szörnyeteg száját még elhagyta egy utolsó lángcsóva, aztán egyetlen hang nélkül a földre zuhant.

Hermione érezte, hogy Piton kitér a feléjük örvénylő halál útjából. Hátrafelé száguldottak, hogy elkerüljék a sárkány búcsúajándékát. Piton hirtelen hangosan felhördült, lendülete megtört. Hermione tudta, hogy neki ütköztek valaminek, valószínűleg egy fának. Ahogy varázsa szertefoszlott, a férfi láthatóvá vált, aztán gyomorforgató sebességgel zuhanni kezdtek.

Piton kínlódva átfordult, hogy ő kerüljön alulra. Karjai még szorosabban fonódtak Hermione köré, egyik tenyere óvón a mellkasához préselte a lány fejét. Aztán a földbe csapódtak.

6.

Hermione minden porcikájában érezte az ütközést. Valamiért alig kapott levegőt. Köhögés kaparászta a torkát. Persze, a füst. Elvégre szó szerint egy tűzvész közepébe pottyantak. Küzdött a tudatát elnyelni igyekvő sötétséggel és győzedelmeskedett. Homályos tekintettel körülnézett.

Nyomorúságos állapota ellenére is elpirult, ahogy rájött, hogy elterülve fekszik Piton professzor ölében. A férfi karjai még mindig köréje fonódtak, egyik keze a pálcáját markolta, de nem mozdult. Vértelen arccal, lehunyt szemmel feküdt. Eszméletlen volt. Vagy meghalt?

Hirtelen lökéssel félelem árasztotta el Hermione testét. Éles fájdalom nyilallt az oldalába, ahogy legördült a férfiról. Kezét a fájdalmas pont felett átnedvesedett pulóverére nyomta, és felült. Ujjait a férfi nyakára szorította. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, ahogy megérezte Piton egyenletes érverését. Akkor vette észre, hogy véres a keze.

Lassan a ruhája alá nyúlt, hogy megtapogassa az oldalát. Tapogatózó keze megtorpant, ahogy valami kemény, vékony tárgyhoz ért. Odafordította a tekintetét, és bután bámult le a vérző sebre. És az oldalából kiálló törött varázspálcájára.

Egy pillanatra hányinger fogta marokra a gyomrát és megszédült. De az ereiben pezsgő adrenalin nem engedte, hogy elájuljon. Korának legokosabb boszorkánya gondolkodni kezdett. Idegen test eltávolítása a sebből. Vérzéscsillapítás. Piton felélesztése. Menekülés. Kell egy varázspálca! Az övé eltört, ergo valaki másé. Nyöszörögve kinyújtózott, hogy elérje Piton pálcáját. Ahogy lefejtette róla a férfi ernyedt ujjait, és kézbe vette a sima, fekete fadarabot, úgy érezte valaki a kezébe harapott.

Hermione halkan felsikoltott. A pálca, mint egy résnyire nyitott ajtó, ízelítőt adott a mögötte rejlő birodalomból: Perselus Piton mágiájából. A varázserő sötéten, hatalmasan örvénylett, és úgy acsargott a lányra, mint egy sarokba szorított állat. Hermione jobban megrémült tőle, mint a sárkánytól.

Újabb köhögésroham rázta meg a testét, összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól. A körülöttük tomboló erdőtűz egyre félelmetesebb méreteket öltött, füstje fojtogató lepelként burkolt be mindent. A lángok már az apró, köves tisztás füvén lobogtak. Hermione kénytelen volt változtatni eredeti tervén. Első a menekülés. Minden más ráér.

Lenézett a kezében szorongatott pálcára. Bár a Griffendél– ház tagja volt, mégsem mert tandemben hoppanálni eszméletlen professzorával. Addig nem, amíg a rosszindulatú fekete fadarab cafatokra tépheti őket közben.

Új gondolata támadt.

– Renervate! – suttogta Pitonra mutatva. Ahelyett, hogy a férfi feléledt volna, a pálca újra Hermione kezébe mart, és nem engedelmeskedett neki.

A forróság egyre nőtt. A fájdalom és a hőség verejtéke cseppekbe gyűlt Hermione homlokán. El kell tűnniük innen! Ha fel tudná emelni Piton eszméletlen testét, elég gyorsan tudnának haladni…

– Mobilicorpus!

Mintha savval öntötték volna le a kezét, és Piton teste továbbra is ernyedten hevert a földön. Bár még öt perc sem telt el a sárkány halála óta, a tűzkör lassan bezárult körülöttük.

A lány megpaskolta Piton arcát. Semmi. Pofon vágta. Semmi.

– Professzor! Térjen magához! – Hermione felzokogott tehetetlen rémületében – Perselus, kérlek!

Semmi.

Hermione kényszerítette magát, hogy gondolkodjon. Tehát Piton pálcája nem engedi, hogy varázslatot vagy bűbájt bocsássanak a gazdájára. Talán valami mást megenged. Vakmerő elszántsággal kiürítette elméjét, hogy megidézze patrónusát.

Kétségbeejtő helyzetükben, a fájdalom és pánik szorításában nem volt könnyű felidéznie legboldogabb emlékét, de sikerült…

_Hermione egy kórházi szobában ült. A steril falak és a ropogós ágynemű hideg fehérsége még jobban kiemelte az ágyban fekvő férfi ébenfekete haját. Perselus Piton viaszosan sápadt arca, lehunyt szemei voltak Hermione egyetlen társasága az utóbbi hetekben. _

_Három hónap telt el a Voldemort felett aratott végső győzelem óta. A Varázsvilág nappal ünnepélyes megemlékezések, éjjel fergeteges partik lázában égett. De itt, a Szent Mungó ispotályban csend volt._

_Három hónap telt el, és Perselus Piton nem tért magához a kómából. Kifejezéstelen arccal álmodott, amióta csaknem kivérzett állapotban beszállították a Szellemszállásról, Voldemort átkozott kígyójának marásai után._

_Három hónap telt el, és Hermione minden nap ott volt a Szent Mungóban. A partik nélküle zajlottak, csak a temetésekre járt el. Naphosszat üldögélt Piton ágya mellett, és várt._

_A kilencvenkettedik napon azok az éjfekete szemek felnyíltak. A gyorsan élesedő tekintet lassan körbejárt a kórtermen és megállapodott Hermione ragyogó arcán. A lány a férfi fölé hajolt, szempilláin a boldogság könnyei remegtek. Széles mosolya akkor sem halványult, amikor megszólalt a mély, reszelős hang:_

– _Granger, mi az ördögöt művel? Ne szipogjon itt, és tűnjön a szobámból!_

Hermione azt a hangot hallotta a szívében most is, ahogy lehunyt szemmel, halkan suttogta:

– Expecto Patronum!

Csodák csodája, Piton pálcájának végéből azúrkék fénykígyó kunkorodott elő, és a levegőben megjelent egy hattyú. Hermione elmosolyodott patrónusának láttán. Hol volt már a vidám, fürge vidra? A háború utolsó napjai óta a hattyú, a néma hűség jelképe vigyázott a lányra.

Hermione röviden koncentrált a Minerva McGalagonynak szánt üzenetre, aztán útjára bocsátotta patrónusát. A kék jelenés átsuhant a tűzön és eltűnt a Roxfort irányába.

Hermionét újult erő és elszántság töltötte el. Meg fogja menteni magukat!

Elfojtva fájdalmas nyögését, talpra küzdötte magát. Körül nézett. Szinte nappali világosság borította el a Tiltott Rengeteget. Az erdőtűz minden irányban tovaterjedt, elpusztítva az ős öreg fákat, és elhamvasztva a kusza bozótot.

Hermione levette, és a földre terítette Piton köpenyét.

– Aguamenti! – kiáltotta. Miután a Piton pálcájából fakadó vízsugár alaposan eláztatta a köpenyt, Hermione magát is lelocsolta. Nagy nehezen felültette a férfit, és a csurom vizes köpenyt szorosan köré tekerte.

Aztán kinézett egy rést, ahol a ritkább aljnövényzet miatt alacsonyabbnak tűnt a tűzkerítés, és tűzoltófogással megragadva Pitont, vonszolni kezdte.

Nagyon nehéz volt. És nagyon fájt. De Hermione nem adta fel. Ha kibírta Bellatrix Crucioját, akkor ezt is ki fogja bírni.

Amikor elérte a lángoló bozótot, megkönnyebbüléssel látta, hogy csak két– három méteren kell átküzdenie magát. Távolabb már leégett az aljnövényzet, csupaszon feketéllő rész következett. Csak arra kell vigyáznia, hogy elég távol maradjon a fáklyaként lobogó fáktól.

Újra felemelte Piton pálcáját:

– Protego!

Kéken derengő buborék vette körül őket, halványan pulzálva, ahogy a lány koncentrációja újra és újra meggyengült. Hermione fél kézzel megragadta Piton gallérját, és tovább ráncigálta a férfit. Másik kezével magasra tartotta a pálcát és belépett a lángok közé.

Kínzóan nehéz volt fenntartani a bűbájt. Mintha egy tucat kobra tekergett volna a markában, szabadulni igyekezve, a kezét mardosva. A füsttől újra köhögnie kellett. Az oldalába fúródott pálca minden mozdulatra újabb kínokat okozott, de nem merte kihúzni, attól félve, hogy erősödni fog a vérzés. Így is érezte, ahogy a vérveszteség kiszívja az erejét. Még néhány lépés…

Túl voltak a lángokon. Kimerült sóhajjal megszüntette a bűbájt, és térdre rogyott. A feketére perzselt és füstölgő föld forrón simult a tenyere alá, ahogy előre hajolt és görcsösen hányt. Csaknem elájult a fájdalomtól.

Szinte meg sem hallotta a kiáltásokat, nem látta a seprűkön száguldó alakokat. Csak akkor emelte fel a fejét, amikor Filius Flitwick hangja sipított a fülébe.

– Granger professzor! Merlinnek hála, megtaláltuk magukat!

Hermione hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Aztán már nem hallott és nem látott semmit.

7.

Hermione nem tudta mennyi idő telt el, mire magához tért. A Roxfort gyengélkedőjében volt. Az ismerős kőmennyezet és a párnája halvány levendula illata valahogy megnyugtatta. Tehát megmentették őket. Hirtelen szörnyű gondolat villant belé. Mi van, ha nem menekültek meg mindketten? Mi van, ha ….

A kezdődő pánik elpárolgott, amikor az ágya köré húzott paraván mögül meghallotta a hangot, amire a legjobban vágyott.

– Elég volt Albus! – kiderült, hogy a bájitalmester suttogva is tud üvölteni – Ne tedd próbára a türelmemet, mert egy üszkös vászon cafatként végzed!

– De drága fiam… – Albus Dumbledore békítő hangja valahonnan Hermione feje fölül jött. A lány felsandított, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére az ágya felett függő tájkép közepén a Roxfort egykori igazgatója üldögélt egy festett tölgyfa tövében álló padon. Dumbledore képmása röviden a lányra kacsintott, aztán figyelmét a paraván által eltakart Pitonra fordította. – … semmi szükség a gorombáskodásra! Én csak kifejeztem abbéli meggyőződésemet, hogy a szóban forgó ifjú hölgy az, akire szükséged van.

– Nem érdekel véleményed, vénember! Már nem kell hallgatnom rád. És volnál szíves elhallgatni? Még felébreszted.

Az utolsó szavaknál Piton hangja elvesztette metsző élét, és valami megfoghatatlan lágysággal telt meg.

– Nem hiszem, hogy fel tudnám ébreszteni. – felelte Dumbledore, újra lepillantva Hermionéra, aki nem is lehetett volna éberebb. – Én inkább téged akarlak felébreszteni, Perselus, hogy elfogadd végre az igazságot, és …

– Milyen igazságról hablatyolsz, Albus?

– Hogy szereted.

Néma csend lett. Hermione lélegzete elakadt, szinte a szíve dobogása is elállt. Szövet suhogását hallotta a paraván mögül, ahogy Piton idegesen járkálni kezdett.

– Szeretem? – sziszegte a férfi fojtott hangon – Gyűlölöm azt a csitrit! Érted, Albus? Gyűlölöm.

Hermione nagyot nyelt és lehunyta a szemét. Tompa kés szaladt a bordái közé. Alig hallotta, ahogy Piton halkan tovább beszél:

– Gyűlölök benne mindent, a szépségét, az okosságát, a kedvességét. Az ártatlanságát!

Hermione a gyomrára szorította a kezét és azt kívánta, bár meghalna.

– És miért, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore nagyon komolyan.

– Mert ő minden, amire vágyom! – robbant ki Perselus Pitonból az igazság. Hermione szeme lassan kinyílt.

– És miért olyan szörnyű az? – kísérteties volt, ahogy Piton saját szavai visszhangzottak Dumbledore szájából.

– Mert sosem lesz az enyém. – felelte a fiatalabb férfi, és minden erő elhagyta a hangját – Nézz rám Albus! Az apja lehetnék. Ráadásul elviselhetetlen, gyűlölt gazember vagyok, eltemetve a világ végén. Szerinted milyen hatással volna a karrierjére, ha egy ex– Halálfalóval kötné össze az életét? Nem hagyhatom, Albus.

– Ezért kínzod magad, és ezt a szegény lányt is?

– Inkább gyűlöljön. De legyen szabad.

A szóban forgó lány nem bírta tovább. Halkan megszólalt:

– Hadd döntsem el én, mit érzek.

Sebzett hördülés hallatszott, aztán két gyors lépés, és Perselus Piton félrerántotta a paravánt. Holtsápadtan, elszörnyedve meredt Hermionéra. Aztán szégyen és düh borította lángba az arcát. Sarkon fordult és az ajtó felé lódult.

– Perselus!

Hermione kiáltására a menekülő férfi megtorpant, mintha falnak ütközött volna. Ökölbe szorított kezekkel, merev tartással lassan visszafordult. Hermione már félúton volt hozzá, mire a hirtelen felugrás miatti szédülés és a sebesülése okozta gyengeség utolérte. Megingott, a lábai megrogytak alatta. Összeesett volna, de Piton mellette termett, és elkapta. Hermione hálásan támasztotta a homlokát a feketébe burkolt mellkasnak. Halkan megszólalt:

– Nem kell semmilyen más karrier, csak amit roxforti tanárként befuthatok. Pontosan ott vagyok, ahol mindig is szerettem volna lenni. Már csak egy dolgot akarok véghezvinni életemben. Boldoggá akarom tenni a férfit, akit szeretek, mert csak így lehetek én is boldog. – Nagyot nyelt, elszorult a torka. – Megengeded?

Csend ereszkedett rájuk. Hernione csak állt Piton karjaiban, és nem tudta melyikük reszket jobban. Aztán egy végtelenbe nyúló, feszült perc után a férfi mutatóujja gyengéden felemelte az állát, és Hermione végre feltekintett. Perselus Piton mélységesen komor arccal, összeráncolt homlokkal nézett le rá.

Aztán bólintott.

FINITE


End file.
